


now or never

by statisticallysignificant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, alternative universe, i might expand on this later, kara has never met mon-el or lena in this fic, this is so gay whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statisticallysignificant/pseuds/statisticallysignificant
Summary: when the kiss cam lands on mon-el and kara, it's a good thing lena luthor is sitting on her other side.inspired by https://fangirlz-united.tumblr.com/post/159489539256/okay-you-know-that-video-with-the-kiss-cam-at-the





	

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to @fangirlz-united for the tumblr prompt this is based off of: "okay you know that video with the kiss cam at the basket ball arena? and that guy refuses to kiss his girlfriend on camera like an ass so she just turns around and kisses the random boy sitting next to her? prompt of mon-ew and kara go on a date that her mother forced her into and when he refuses to kiss her she turns round and sees lena sitting next to her and they both just shrug and kiss each other and it’s amazing and gay and everyone cheers."

Kara had practically been willing to do or agree to anything to get her mother off her back. Eliza had been constantly bugging her about "not taking enough time for herself" and apparently that translated directly into "Kara needs a boyfriend!!!" It was honestly tiring to put up with it, and in an attempt to quiet her mother by showing that at least she gave some poor guy a chance, she agreed to a blind date set up by her mother. She figured it would be harmless, and well, if it turned out her date was a complete ass, she was sure she could at least suck it up for a bit before never seeing that individual ever again. Plus, if things really turned south, she could always just excuse herself to the restroom and escape through the bathroom window (perks of being a superhero, honestly). 

 

But then again, she really wasn't prepared for the trainwreck that was Mon-El. Really, she had no clue why her mother could even think that she'd like Mon-El, the personification of a fratboy incapable of respecting women. Within the first five minutes of their conversation on the phone, Mon-El just had to brag about how much he could bench press (which, by the way, was a third of what Kara was capable of doing, thank you very much) and then rather boldly ask what she was wearing and if he could come over. At that point, Kara really thought about hanging up, but she figured that she didn't at least meet Mon-El for some sort of date, her mother would never let her hear the end of it. 

 

So Kara had managed to swallow the sheer amount of disgust she felt and suggested that the two of them meet for coffee (she figured a coffee date was as non-committal as it could possibly be). Yet, in a true fuckboy manner, he completely disregarded what she suggested and demanded that they go to a baseball game Friday night instead, even when she stressed that she vehemently immensely dislikes baseball. It seemed like Mon-El was incapable of respecting her wishes and lacked proper listening skills, and with a heavy sigh and her mother's disapproving nagging in mind, she managed to choke out a "Sure." What she had envisioned would be a quick 30-minute coffee date would now be a four-hour baseball date, but it's fine. Everything's fine. Kara certainly hadn’t been feeling any murderous tendencies. 

 

It was now Friday night, and Kara was dressed, ready for the hell that she was sure to experience during this game. Mon-El had also vehemently demanded that he pick her up, like a "true gentleman." Kara wondered if being a "true gentleman" included running more than 20 minutes late and requesting nudes in a late night text conversation. 

 

Finally, a knock came on the door, and with a roll of her eyes, Kara opened the door. "Sorry I'm 25 minutes late, I swear it wasn't my fault. There was just so much traffic, and then I wanted to stop for ice cream," he sheepishly responded, the remnants of a melted, half-eaten ice cream cone in his hand like a peace offering, "I got you ice cream though! I took a couple bites of it, I hope you don't mind, I figured women can't eat that much either." 

 

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Kara sighed, shoving the ice cream back towards him, "I'm really not in the mood for ice cream right now, you have it." 

 

A grin plastered his face, and he instantly starting biting the ice cream (what kind of monster bites ice cream?). "Alright, let's go! I can't wait for this game, I heard it's going to be a close matchup."

 

Kara faked a smile, following Mon-El to his car, as he rambled incessantly about his  _ own  _ baseball skills and athletic prowess the entire time. Really, Kara had to applaud herself for the fact that she didn’t just smash Mon-El’s head into the driving wheel to shut him up. Her self-restraint, she thought, was truly commendable. 

 

When they finally arrived at the baseball stadium and took their seats, Kara figured that he’d finally shut up (or at the very least, stop talking about himself for two minutes) when the game started. However, she was quickly proven wrong when Mon-El just started criticizing every play, boasting that he could do better. Then he had the  _ audacity  _ to explain the game to her in the simplest terms as if she was utterly incapable of understanding a sport (“that’s the baseball right there and the player swings their bat to try and hit that ball!”). But it’s fine, because women are  _ obviously  _ entirely clueless about sports, so it was a good thing that Mon-El was just so  _ helpful.  _

 

Kara was about one more dumb comment away from excusing herself to the “restroom” and just flying home for some therapeutic ice cream, but before she could, suddenly, the baseball announcer had the brilliant idea of starting a Kiss Cam and then focusing said Kiss Cam on her and Mon-El. “Look, Kara, we’re on the Kiss Cam!” Mon-El exclaimed, as if she was incapable of seeing what was happening with her very two eyes. 

 

“Yeah, I see that,” Kara deadpanned, cursing whatever high power was up there for putting her in this dreadful situation. 

 

“So, should we kiss then?” Mon-El asked expectantly, wagging his eyebrow suggestively, “We can even use tongue.” 

 

Kara was hoping that if she stalled long enough, the Kiss Cam operators would lose interest and switch the camera to some obviously-in-love couple, but it seemed like they-- and the rest of the crowd-- were determined to get a lip-lock out of her. 

 

Sighing, she leaned over, ignoring Mon-El’s smug look of expectation, and instead gave him a quick peck on the cheek (regardless of how quick it was, Kara felt like she needed to sanitize her entire mouth). 

 

“What the hell, that’s not a real kiss!” Mon-El exclaimed, obviously disappointed like the rest of the crowd. Kara noted that the Kiss Cam was frustratingly on them, with the announcer saying, “Come on, you can do better than that!” 

“If you’re not going to give me a real kiss, then don’t even bother. Leading a guy on like that is totally not cool,” Mon-El scoffed, crossing his arms like a pouty five-year not getting his way. 

 

She weighed her options: she could give Mon-El a “real kiss” and then proceed to wash her mouth with copious amounts of soap and water… or she could kiss the other person beside her! 

 

Noticing the woman sitting beside her, Kara taps her shoulder, and then wow, she’s met with the most stunning green eyes she’s ever seen.

 

As absolutely cliche as it was, Kara swore that time froze when the two of them made eye contact. Really, gay disaster Kara Danvers really was not ready for this. Unable to even formulate words with her mouth, Kara just dumbly points at the Kiss Cam Screen. 

 

The dark-haired woman glanced briefly at the screen before smirking, lifting her eyebrow in expectation, “So, are we kissing or what?”

 

Somehow, Kara managed to stop her jaw from dropping, forgetting Mon-El’s protests behind her (“you can’t seriously be blowing me off like this, this is unbelievable! I deserve a real kiss after all I’ve done for you!”) or the jeers of people around her, instead nodding at the woman’s suggestion, a blush appearing on her cheeks. 

 

With a shrug and a devilish smirk, the other woman leans in, letting Kara close the gap. And then their lips are touching, her lips perfectly molded onto hers in perhaps one of the softest kisses Kara’s ever experienced. In that moment, it was only the two of them-- the lights, the crowd around them, Mon-Ew all disappeared. 

 

Kara’s transported back into the situation at hand when she hears the collective “AWWWs” surrounding her, and reluctantly, she pulls her lips away from Lena’s, giving her a sheepish grin. “That.... was amazing,” Kara whispered, her eyes locked onto emerald green.

 

“I agree,” she agreed, before outstretching a hand Kara quickly took, “I’m Lena Luthor.” 

 

“I’m Kara Danvers,” she responded, a bright smile forming, “Thanks for saving me, by the way. You didn’t have to do that.” 

 

Lena merely smiles, and _wow, she is just so stunning._ “Ah, but I wanted to. It was no problem-- I couldn’t exactly let you succumb to a Class 1 fuckboy. Just hearing his one-sided conversation…” She trails off, shivering dramatically. 

 

With a small laugh, Kara envelops Lena into a hug. “Still. It means a lot. You’re my hero, Lena Luthor.” And Kara swears, just seeing the twinkle in Lena’s eyes and the brightness of her smile made enduring this whole Mon-El debacle worth it. 

 

It doesn’t take long for the two women to realize that the Kiss Cam was actually still out them, with eager onlookers gazing at the two of them, cheering loudly. “Wow, I guess we’re kind of celebrities now,” Lena commented, winking. 

 

Luckily, it seemed like Mon-El couldn’t take much more of the scene that was happening right before his eyes, and with a shouted, “Fuck you guys!” directed at the two of them and a sneered, “Good luck getting home, Kara,” he leaves, steam practically leaving his ears. 

 

“Don’t worry about getting home. Quite luckily, I happen to have my car here and I would really like to believe that I make for better conversation that your previous date,” Lena smirked. 

 

“My previous date?” Kara managed to sqeak out. 

 

“Of course, how could I just share an incredible kiss with this most incredible women without asking her on a date?” Lena innocently drawled. 

 

“Okay, fair point,” Kara grinned, “So, I have to be honest, baseball isn’t really my thing. What do you say we ditch this game and get some potstickers?” 

 

In response, Lena stands up, outstretching a hand towards Kara, “There would be nothing I would love more. I can't help but think this is the start of a very beautiful relationship if you like potstickers too.” 

 

And when Kara takes her hand, the two of them leaving the stadium, hand-in-hand, the crowd erupts in cheers. And internally, Kara couldn't help but thank her mother for urging her to go on a blind date. (Even though it turns out it wasn't a boyfriend she needed). 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, and i hope you enjoyed it! man i can't wait for supergirl to get back on. also I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS INFLUX OF LENA LUTHOR MATERIAL THAT HAS SURFACED ADJSKLGHL 
> 
> come find me on tumblr @luthorings and send me prompts, headcanons, memes, asks, etc.


End file.
